


My new life.

by firstordermyorder



Series: Star Wars Triad Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Feelings, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Poly Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstordermyorder/pseuds/firstordermyorder
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Star Wars Triad Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604866
Kudos: 39





	1. You catch the eye of a certain Commander and General

As you walk onto the bridge to start your day, you take a deep breath. You know that Hux and Kylo will most likely be here, as usual, bickering as always. You head over to the coupled wires that are sticking out of the wall. You kneeled and began working on it, as you wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. As you worked on the wires that still appeared out of the wall, you hear the steps of heavy boots hitting the ground. You kept your head down, as you didn’t want to draw unwanted attention to yourself.

“Ren.” You hear Hux say to the Commander.

“General.” You hear Kylo sneer. You breathed out as you push the wires back into the wall, wiping the sweat that formed on your brow.

“Man, it’s warm in here.” You say to yourself as you stand up, and you hear your knees crack as you chuckle to yourself. As you make your way to another part of the bridge, you felt eyes on you. You decide to ignore it and continue your work; you did want to have this job done at a reasonable time. As you worked, you felt those eyes on you every so often.

“Who could be staring at me.” You whisper to yourself and continue with the task at hand. After the task finished, you stood up, hearing your knees crack again. The cracking of your knees tends to happen when you are on your knees after a while. As you started walking out of the bridge, you saw that not just General Hux, but also Commander Ren was watching you.

“What is your name?” Hux addressed towards you. You stopped, as not wanting to be rude to the General, and turned around.

“The name is Y/N, General Hux.” You told him. Commander Ren had his mask on like usual, but you can feel his eyes staring you down.

“What a lovely name,” Hux said, and you felt a blush coming onto your cheeks.

“Thank you, General.” You say standing still.

“You may leave now,” Hux said monotony. You walk out of the bridge and breathe out a breathe you didn’t know you were holding in. General Hux and Commander Kylo Ren made you nervous; you hope it comes to pass.  
—————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As you make your way around the line in the cafeteria, you scan the room looking for a place to sit. You sighed and sat down at a table in the farthest from everyone; you kept to yourself mostly anyways. As you eat your food, you realized the cafeteria became silent. You looked up and saw not only Commander Ren but also General Hux; they look like they are looking for something or preferably someone. General Hux’s eyes land on you, and you saw what you think is a smirk. You watched as he advanced towards your table. You breathe hitched in your throat as your nerves became the better of you. You wiped your sweaty hands on your pants as General Hux stopped several inches away from you.

“Y/N, me and Commander Ren request your presence in the meeting room in an hour. Come on your own.” Hux said well it was more of a demand than anything. You nodded at him, not saying that much. You watched as they both left the cafeteria. You were nervous, as to be expected since the two most powerful men in the First Order wanted to speak to you alone.  
—————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour passed, and you sat in the meeting room, waiting for them. You were looking out the window when you heard the door open, with two pairs of boots following. You turned around and saw both Hux and Kylo, as you wipe your sweaty hands on your pants, you walk towards them but stop. You took a deep breath and opened your mouth to speak but Kylo raised a hand. You shut your mouth and tucked some hair behind your ear.

“We came here to…well we came here to tell you something,” Hux said, and you couldn’t help but notice the way he was looking at you. Was it love? Doubt it. Was it lust? Maybe.

“We want you to be our…lover,” Kylo said, and if you were drinking water, you would’ve choked. The look of shock on your face most likely amused them because they both chuckled.

“We want you…both of us,” Kylo said. 

“I don’t know what to say.” You say blushing at the fact that the two most powerful men in the First Order, want you.

“You have until tomorrow evening to decide,” Hux said. He left shortly after he said that with Ren. You sat down in one of the chairs and breathed out. You had a lot to think about, the pros and cons of them having you, as their lover.  
—————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, you walked to a different part of the Finalizer to do a simple job. You tried not to think about Kylo and Hux’s proposal that much. You didn’t want it to distract you from your work, so you let your work occupy your mind. The day went too fast for your liking, and now you’re in the meeting room. You waited for what felt like hours, but soon enough, they both walked in and sat across from you.

“I have made my decision.” You started, and they both looked at you.

“I have decided to become your lover.” You said. You saw a smile creep up onto Hux’s lips. Ren kept his helmet on, but you knew you would see his face soon enough.

“Good,” Kylo said

“This stays between the three of us,” Hux stated, and you nodded.

“Got it.” You said

“We will let you have tonight to yourself…we start tomorrow. You stood up and fixed your pants.

"See you tomorrow, gentlemen.” You said and left without saying another word.


	2. And so it begins

You walked into your room and decide that a hot bath is in order. You turned on the water in the bathtub and added soap to make it bubbly. You hummed a tune that popped into your head, and you stripped out of your uniform. You sighed as you slipped into the bath, letting the warm water relax you. You closed your eyes, thinking about what this means by being their lover. You were nervous, as you are a virgin and never had a boyfriend because of work. You got out of your bath after the water getting cold, drying off and changing into pjs. You brushed your hair out and sat on your bed, sighing. You laid in bed and fall asleep rather instantly.  
——————————————————————————————------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, you went to work as usual. You went about your day, not thinking about how your life is going to change. You finished the tasks of the day when you went to the bridge. You wanted to see if any wires were too fried to function. You found several wires and began replacing them when you felt eyes on your ass. You turned around and saw that Hux was the one looking. A blush crept up onto your cheeks and turned back to work. You finished replacing the fried wires in an hour, wiping the sweat forming on your forehead with your sleeve. You stood up and picked up your tool bag, heading out of the bridge. You walked down the hall when you heard your name. You turned around and saw none other than Kylo Ren standing a few feet in front of you.

“Commander Ren. How can I help you?” You asked, polite as ever. He didn’t move; instead, he just stood there looking at you. You shift on your feet rather awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do.

“You will have your chambers moved closer to mine and General Hux’s rooms. So you don’t have to move that far when we call you into our rooms.” Ren said to you. You only nod, not knowing what is and isn’t appropriate to say to that statement.

“You will be…taken care of after we have fun.” He told you, and you blush.

“Commander Ren, can I ask you a question?” You asked. He nodded, taking you to an empty room so no ears can pick up on the conversation you are both having. The door shut behind him, and he stood in front of you, and you took a breath.

“I couldn’t help but wonder….why me? You and Hux have girls on this ship practically throwing themselves at you. I’m just a radar tech that isn’t special, come from nothing. So why me??? Why are you and Hux willing to share me even though you hate each other?” You asked, and you couldn’t tell what his facial expression was due to him wearing the mask.

“We agreed that us sharing you can help us not bicker as much. We want you both sexually, and maybe it will grow into more but for now just sexually. We both want to have you in our beds, and you may come from nothing but not to us. We want to show you how you fit into all this, we, to a degree, care about you.” He said, and you were somewhat shocked at his answer. You knew that they just wanted you sexually; it was a given since they asked you to be their lover. What surprised you was that they like he said to a degree, care about you. Hux and Kylo, the two most powerful men, care about you. You must have had the look of shock on your face because you hear him chuckle.

“Ren I-”

“Call me, Kylo.” He said

“Kylo, will people ever find out about us?” You asked curiously. You know once people find out that they will call you names. You didn’t particularly care as you didn’t have any friends, to begin with anyway.

“They will in time, I’m sure, but no one will bother you because they will have to deal with us.” He tells you, and you feel better after he says that.

“Will this ever become anything else? Besides just sleeping with you and General Hux?” You asked

“Like I said before, maybe.” He says, and you nod at his answer.

“I don’t want to disappoint either of you.” You said

“You won’t.” He said, stepping closer to you. You breathe hitched in your throat, being this close to him made you nervous. He chuckled lowly and pulled you close to him. You looked up at him and put your hands on the side of his helmet.

“Tonight, you will see me with this off.” He says, and you can hear the smirk in his voice. You giggle and blush, feeling this close to Kylo felt oddly pleasant. You move your hands down to your sides, as you wanted to be comfy while being held by him. You felt his hands squeeze your hips, and you blush again. 

“See you tonight.” He said, letting you go all too soon. You watched him leave the room, and you caught yourself thinking about him. You couldn’t wait until tonight, as you know this will be the start of a whole new adventure.


	3. A meeting with the General

You finally settled into your new room, as it was between General Hux and Commander Ren’s rooms. You looked around, and it was much bigger than your old one. You stared out the window, thinking about how this is going to play out. You were nervous, and you just hoped it would disappear soon.

“I wonder what’s in store for me now.” You said to yourself.

You heard a knock at the door and walked over to see who it could be — either Hux or Kylo since they only knew where your room is.

“Kylo?” You asked

“Guess again.” You heard the voice of Hux say. You gulp a little and hit the button to let him in. You stepped back. That way, you weren’t so close to the door. You saw Hux standing there, with a smirk on his lips.

“Y/N, may I come in?” He asked, and you nodded, stepping out of the way. He walked in as you hit the button to close the door behind him. You watched him as he looked around your room.

“I hope you like this room because it’s the only one your getting.” He said as you nodded.

“I do like it, General.” You said

“Well, call me Hux since we will be spending a lot of time together.” He said as you nodded.

“Ok Hux,” You said.

“Have any questions for me?” He asked

“Will this ever become more? Then just you know…fucking each other whenever you and Kylo get too lonely?” You asked. Hux smirked a little and cleared his throat.

“Maybe, but we shall see.” He said

“Will people find out about what’s going on between the three of us.” You asked. You already knew the answer, but you wanted Hux to admit it as Kylo did.

“They will, but you don’t need to worry about that.” He said, rather quickly. You looked around the room, not knowing what to do right now correctly. You have never been in this position before; you were nervous because they always make you feel that way. Being in the presence of these men made your stomach do flips, butterflies erupt in your stomach as well. You felt as if your nerves were suffocating you because your stomach was becoming upset.

“Are you ok, Y/N?” Hux asked, which took you by surprise.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My stomach is just acting up; I’ll take some muscle relaxers.” You said, grabbing the bottle of muscle relaxers from your nightstand. You open the bottle and take two pills with water.

“I hope I am not the cause.” He said, and you laugh.

“It’s not you, Hux. I didn’t eat a lot today anyway.” You said which that statement was true.

“You need to eat.” He said, and you raise an eyebrow.

“Why do you care if I eat or not?” You asked

“Because we don’t need to have you pass out in the middle of sex.” He said, and you weren’t shocked because he was correct.

“Then, I will make sure I eat then.” You say, taking in a breathe.

“Good.” He said

“Hux. Let’s be adults about this.” You stated to him.

“Of course.” He said

“Then, why do you want me? You can have anyone on this ship, but you chose me, so my question is, why?” You asked

“Because I find you rather attractive, Y/N.” He said, stepping closer to you. You felt your breath hitch in your throat, as being this close to Hux is intimidating to you.

“You do?” You ask as a blush crept onto your cheeks. Hux was handsome, no doubt, and you were surprised that such a handsome man finds you attractive.

“I do.” He said. He put his hand on your cheek and closed your eyes.

“Open your eyes.” He demanded and did so. You opened them and looked at him. He looked at your lips and then to you; you did the same thing and bit your lip. He kissed you rather hungrily, and you put your hand on his cheek, kissing back. He licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance and permitted him. You felt his tongue explore your mouth and a small noise escaped your lips. You blushed red and felt his smirk against your lips. He kissed you one more time before pulling away. You breathed a little heavy and blush. He smirked at you and held your waist.

“Wait until we fuck, then you’ll know how good it can feel,” He said smirking. You blush slightly, he let go of your waist and walked out of the room. As soon as he leaves, with the door closed, you squealed somewhat. You just got kissed by Hux, THE Armitage Hux, and it wasn’t bad at all. It was rather pleasant. You can’t wait to see what’s in store with Kylo tonight.


	4. Commander Ren

You sat on your bed thinking, thinking about what could happen between you and Kylo tonight. Anything can happen really, like anything. You were nervous because you didn’t want to disappoint either of them, that has always been your greatest fear, to disappoint someone. You were pulled from your thoughts by a knock at the door. You stood up and hit the button to open it again, and there stood Kylo Ren, with his mask on like usual. You stepped out of the way to let him in; he walked in rather swiftly, and you hit the button to close the door.

“So…..” You say being awkward as ever. 

“Don’t worry; we won’t do anything crazy tonight.” He said, and at first, you were confused, but then you remember that he is a force user and was probably feeling your emotions.

“Good to know, Kylo.” You say relaxing more. You sit on your bed and look up at him. From this angle, you realized how tall he was. He was easily towering over you since you are only 5'5. He took off his mask, and you were taken aback by how handsome he was. His shoulder-length jet black hair looked clean and well-groomed, his lips were full and pink. You smile, finally putting a face to the name Kylo Ren.

“Why are you smiling?” He asked, and you were taken aback by how calming his voice sounded to you.

“Because I can finally put a face to the name Kylo Ren.” You say, smiling a little.

“No one can know that you saw my face.” He said rather quickly like he was nervous you were going to tell someone.

“I won’t tell a soul, Kylo. You can trust me.” You say, tucking some hair behind your ear. 

“You have to show me that I can trust you, Y/N.” He said, and you nodded as his request was only fair.

“Fair enough, Commander.” You say. You felt the bed shift next to you, you turn your head and see Ren right next to you.

“You’re even more beautiful up close.” He says just above a whisper. You blush at his compliment; you rarely get compliments because of the uniform you wear during the day, so this was refreshing but also new to you.

“Thank you, Kylo; you’re not that bad looking yourself.” You say, giggling. You didn’t know at the time, but Ren was asking himself: how can someone so precious and sweet be in the First Order? You rarely showed signs of nonconformity when it comes to the First Order and your job. Yet you remain a humble, sweet human being, and Kylo admired that about you. You never once complained about your workload or spoke ill of anyone either. You were the first genuine person he has ever met.

“You are something Y/N.” He says as he snakes an arm around your waist, bringing you even closer to him. You relax in his hold, which surprised you considering how nervous you were just minutes ago.

“I’m nothing special, Kylo.” You say, and he frowned slightly.

“But you are special….special to Hux and me.” He says, and you smile at him.

“That’s very kind words, Kylo.” You say, and you kiss his cheek. You saw a little smile form, and you’re going to take it. You made him smile, even if it was a small smile.

“Only speak the truth.” He says. You closed your eyes and breathed a shaky breath. You saw Kylo frown again; you were getting nervous still not because of Kylo. You have anxiety, and it was starting to get the better of you. You didn’t want Kylo to think it was because of him because it wasn’t.

“You ok?” He asked

“I’m fine. Just a little anxious, but I’ll be fine.” You say calmly and take deep breathes.

“I’m not the cause, right?” He asked, and you shook your head.

“You are not the cause, I promise. Just my mind likes to make me think of the worst-case scenario sometimes. It gets annoying a lot, but I can manage it.” You say as you start to feel less anxious already.

“Good.” He says and keeps you close to him. You started to grow tired because today was a long but eventful day. You stand up and go to your drawers and pick out some pj’s so you can sleep. You felt his eyes on you as you head to the bathroom to change. After you turn into your pj’s, you walk out and find him still on your bed.

“You staying the night?” You ask, giggling.

“No.” He says as you walk over to the bed.

“Then, I will see you tomorrow Kylo.” You say. You kissed his cheek and went to walk away, but you felt a hand grab yours. You looked back at Kylo as he pulled you closer to him. He pulls you into his lap and kissed you. You kissed him and put a hand on his cheek. He deepened it slightly, and you heard the noise you made before come out of your mouth. You felt his smirk against your lips, and you blushed. He pulled away from your lips, smirking.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” He said

“Goodnight, Kylo.” You said. He lifted you quickly and laid you down on your bed. You smile as he tucked you in, showing that he did care to a degree.

“Sleep well.” He said and left your room. You shut off the lights and fell asleep.


	5. Six months later

Six months

Six months since you started sleeping with both Hux and Kylo and saying it was fun was an understatement. It was exhilarating. You had fun with both of them, and you couldn’t ask for something better than this. You started to notice that both Hux and Kylo have begun to get along better. They fight less, Kylo has fewer tantrums, Hux doesn’t glare at Ren when he sees him. Maybe this relationship benefited more to them, but you liked having them both make you feel good, especially when you’re feeling low. 

“Y/N, how would you feel if I became Emperor?” Hux asked

“I would feel happy for you, Armi.” You say, only you can call him that, behind closed doors. He rubbed your arm as you both were lying down naked in his bed.

“And you will be my Empress.” He says, and you look up at him. You were shocked at his words. He loved you??? No, he couldn’t; he’s Hux.

“You want me by your side??” You asked, confused. 

“Of course I do, Kylo will be Emperor too.” He says

“Why?” You asked

“Because I have fallen in love with you.” He says, and you tear up a little.

“I have fallen in love with you too, Armi.” You say, smiling. He kisses you, passionately, and you kiss him back the same way. He moved his hand down the front of your body and slid two fingers into your pussy and started playing with you. Your breath hitches in your throat and tilts your head back. You bit your lip, and he fingers you harder. A soft moan escapes your mouth, and he smirked at you.

“Does that feel good, babygirl?” He asks, and you nod moaning.

“Good,” he smirked and kissed your neck while having his fingers inside you still.

“Amri.” You moan, and you felt him smirking against your neck. He removed his fingers and slid his dick into you rather roughly. You moan in pleasure as he thrusts into you. With each thrust, you felt yourself getting closer.

“Don’t stop.” You say as he groans, thrusting harder.

“I don’t plan to babygirl.” He says, making the thrusts harder.

“I’m so close.” You moan panting. You felt yourself climax soon after moaning his name rather loudly, your breath was rather heavy, and you laid down next to him. You helped him finish by giving him a handjob.

“God, that was good.” He says. You giggle and nod, agreeing.

“Shower time.” You say, standing up.

“But, I’m comfy.” He whined

“Too bad, shower time.” You say, giggling. You walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. He soon joined you, and you both cleaned up and washed everything. You got dressed and waited for him to finish getting ready.

“Where are we going again?” You asked

“Kylo said to meet him in the meeting room soon.” He says, and you nod. You both walked to the meeting room and waited for Kylo to step in. You paced around a little, growing impatient. Soon he walked in, and you all sat down.

“So, what’s going on??” You ask

“I plan on killing Supreme Leader Snoke at the right time.” He says

“Are you serious?” You ask, and he nodded.

“I’m doing this for you, Y/N. ” He says

“Hux said you and him would become emperor, and I will be empress,” Yoy say, and he nods.

“We can only do that once Snoke is dead.” He says

“And what’s my part in all this?” You ask

“You need not worry about anything. I want you to stay under the radar until the time is right.” He says, and you nod.

“Why do you want me to become empress?” You ask

“Because I have fallen in love with you.” He says, and you tear up.

“I have fallen in love with you, too, with the both of you.” You say, and they smile at you.

“Soon, we will get what we deserve,” Kylo says. Now we wait and see.


	6. The overthrow of the Supreme Leader.

One month later

It’s been a month since you, Hux, and Kylo had decided to rule together once Snoke is dead. You were working on some mechanical problems in one of the reck rooms. You wiped the sweat that had formed on your brow. You put the panel back on the wall when someone approached you. You looked up to see who it was, which was no surprise that it was the man Hux and Kylo send to come and get you when they summon you. You stand up and grab your tool bag, following him to where he was taking you. You were walking to the throne room, you could tell with the route you were taking. You soon entered the throne room, taking in what is in front of you.

“Kylo? Hux?” You ask, trying to see if they will answer. You look up and see firey debris falling from the ceiling. Hux and Kylo are standing with their backs towards you, facing the throne. You look around and see dead Praetorian Guards litter the floor, Snoke cut in half, dead, and the girl Rey had a lightsaber wound where her heart is, she is dead too. You walk over to your boys, standing next to Kylo, looking at Snoke on the floor. Kylo was breathing rather heavy, but so was Hux, like they just fought for their lives, which technically they did.

“I killed Rey,” Kylo says

“I’m so proud of you of both of you.” You say, because it’s true, you were proud of your boys, fighting together instead of against each other. Kylo’s hair to a mess, due to the fighting, Hux’s well-kept hair was also a mess, the hair gel not holding that well.

“We will bring a new order to the galaxy. Together.” Kylo says

“Together.” You say

“Together,” Hux says

Kylo turns to you and kisses you rather hungrily. You moan softly into the kiss, kissing back. You loved it when he kissed you like that, it’s his way of telling you that he needs you, needs your touch, your kisses, and that makes you feel like your on top of the world. You feel him pull you closer to him, not breaking the needy, forceful kiss he is giving you. You kiss him back, loving when he held this grip on your waist. He pulls away, breathing heavily. You smile at him and put your hand on his cheek.

“I’m so proud of you for taking what’s ours, killing the girl Rey.” You say

“I killed her because she would be in the way, she would take you away from me, away from us, now we can crush the resistance once and for all.” He says, putting his hand on your cheek. You smile and kiss his palm, taking in the words he’s saying. You walk over to Hux, cupping your hands around his face.

“I’m so proud of you, killing the people who were in the way, killing Snoke with Kylo, you killed your last abuser, my dear Armi.” You say

“I have to kill one more.” He says, and you frown.

“Who do you need to kill?” You ask

“General Pryde. He abused me, along with my father.” He says, and you frown at that statement.

“Make it a slow one, Armi.” You say, and he smirks at you.

“Of course I will baby.” He says, and you smirk.

“Good, very good.” You say, kissing him hungrily. He snakes his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him. You smile into the kiss and pull away.

“Let’s go; we have planning to do,” Kylo says, and you leave the throne room, together.


End file.
